Thinking of Someone Else
by Larisx
Summary: Kuinka Mitsuki inhosikaan itseään, kun hän tällaisina hetkinä ajatteli jotakuta toista.


**Title:** Thinking of someone else  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Full Moon wo Sagashite  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Mitsuki/Eichi, yksipuolinen Takuto/Mitsuki  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> 096. Guilty (kirjoittajan oma valinta)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K10  
><strong>Warning:<strong> spoilereita sarjan henkilöiden suhteista  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hahmot ja FMwS kuuluvat Arina Tanemuralle.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kuinka Mitsuki inhosikaan itseään, kun hän tällaisina hetkinä ajatteli jotakuta toista.

**Beta:** Mikyo  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Valitsin tällä kertaa oman aiheen, vaikka ajattelin täyttäväni niitä ficcihaasteessa vasta myöhemmin. Isot kiitokset ficin oikoluvusta Mikyolle! On yllättävän iso kynnys pistää ensimmäistä kertaa ficciä oikoluettavaksi ja teit ihan loistotyötä :D

* * *

><p>Ilta oli jo pimentynyt, kun Mitsuki saapui väsyneenä kotiin pitkän työpäivän jälkeen. Ei ollut helppoa olla työpäivinä tunnettu laulajatar Full Moon ja iltaisin kotiin palattuaan jälleen tavallinen 12-vuotias tyttö. Liian väsyneenä kulkemaan rappusia tyttö astui hissiin ja ajoi viidenteen kerrokseen.<p>

Tätä asuntoa tyttö kutsui kodiksi, vaikka se ei aina siltä tuntunutkaan. Koti oli isoäidin luona, mutta Mitsuki oli lähtenyt pystyäkseen tekemään töitä laulajanuransa eteen. Asuminen isoäidin kanssa oli ollut mutkikasta, joten ainoa vaihtoehto oli asua muualla. Kerrostaloyksiö tuntui tyhjältä ja hiljaiselta, mutta Mitsukin oli tyydyttävä siihen. Myöhemmin hän voisi ehkä palata takaisin isoäidin luo, ainakin hetkeksi.

Todellisuudessa kun tyttö ajatteli palaamista, hänen mieleensä nousi muistutus tulevaisuudesta, jonka hän oli itselleen päättänyt. Lupaus Eichille oli nyt tärkeintä. Sen jälkeen kaikki olisi hyvin ja he tapaisivat taas.

Sisällä tyttö laski laukkunsa lattialle. Kissamuodossaan ollut shinigami mönki laukusta saman tien ulos ja muutti muotoaan ihmishahmoiseksi kuolemanjumalaksi. Mitsuki ei kuitenkaan kiinnittänyt tähän huomiota, vaan istui sängyn jalkopäähän ja katseli lasiovien läpi parvekkeelle ja sieltä näkyvälle yötaivaalle.

"Hei, sillä haastattelumokalla ei oikeastaan ole mitään väliä", Takuto lohdutti päätellessään tytön hiljaisuudesta tämän olevan allapäin.

"En minä siitä välitäkään", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan lisännyt, että tänään oli yksi niistä päivistä, jolloin hän tunsi olonsa kovin epätoivoiseksi. Se tunne kumpusi jostakin syvältä ja häntä itketti oikeastaan tietämättä tarkalleen mistä syystä.

Mitsukin koko sydäntä tuntui kipristelevän ikävän vuoksi. Joinakin päivinä kaikki tuntui muistuttavan Eichistä. Joskus hän halusi olla yksin ja antaa kyyneleiden huuhdella pahan olon mukanaan, mutta yksinäisyys tuntui silloin monta kertaa todellisemmalta. Jos hän sanoisi totuuden, hänen täytyisi myöntää, että hän kaipasi jonkun vierelleen lohduttamaan. Mutta se, jota hän kaipasi, ei voinut tulla hänen luokseen.

Takuto käveli lähemmäs tuijotellen samaan suuntaan tytön kanssa ja vilkaisi sitten Mitsukia, joka näytti olevan ajatuksissaan. Poika näytti miettiväiseltä ja haroi hetken tummia otsahiuksiaan ennen kuin rohkaisi mielensä. Shinigamipoika ojensi kätensä Mitsukia kohti ja tarttui tytön ranteeseen.

"Tule. Minulla on jotain näytettävää."

Mitsuki olisi halunnut sanoa olevansa väsynyt, mutta nähtyään Takuton toiveikkaan hymyn, hän ei tohtinut sanoa ei. Poika tarttui paremmin hänen käteensä kietoen sormet tytön sormien lomaan ja vei tämän takaisin rappukäytävään. Mitsuki ei tiennyt, mitä odottaa, joten hän antoi Takuton johdattaa hänet ylemmäs meneviin rappusiin niin, että he nousivat lopulta rakennuksen kattotasanteelle.

Ulkopuolella avautuva taivas näytti, jos mahdollista vielä laajemmalta kuin tavallisesti. Tähdet tuikkivat erikokoisina valopisteinä muodostaen kuvioita yötaivaalle. Hieman vajaa puolikuu oli kohonnut kaupungin ylle. Mitsuki ei voinut olla henkäisemättä ihastuksesta. Yötaivas vaikutti häneen aina tällä tavalla. Hän oli nähnyt sen tuhannesti ennenkin ja luuli joskus jo tuntevansa sen, mutta jokaisella kerralla sitä ihaillessaan hän löysi jotakin uutta ja kaunista.

Usein yötaivas peittyi pilvillä tai kaupungin saastehuuruilla jättäen hohdokkaan tähtikaartin piiloon. Tyttö antoi katseensa kiertää, jotta hän näkisi taivaan joka suunnalta. Hän oli kaivannut tällaista yötaivasta, jonka näki helpommin maaseuduilla kuin kaupungissa. Hän oli nähnyt sen nykyisin harvemmin muutettuaan pois isoäidin luota.

"Aika upea, eikö?" shinigamipoika kysyi hieman hymyillen ja itsekin ihaillen heidän ylleen avautuvaa äärettömyyttä.

"Kaunista", Mitsuki totesi hiljaa ja antoi Takuton johdattaa hänet keskemmälle kattoa. Katon pinta tuntui hiukan viileältä, kun he istuivat alas.

"Tiedän, ettei tämä ole sinulle mitenkään uutta, mutta ajattelin, että se piristää sinua", Takuto tunnusti katsoen nyt Mitsukia. Poika odotti tytön reagointia, jotta tietäisi oliko onnistunut. Mitsuki oli kuitenkin hiljainen, vaikkakin tytön silmät olivat avautuneet suuriksi ja tämä seurasi tarkalleen yötaivaan piirteitä.

Mitsuki ei saanut itseään sanomaan kiitos. Hän tiesi Takuton tarkoittavan hyvää, mutta tyttö tunsi syyllisyyttä siitä, että yötaivas tuntui hyvältä toisella tapaa kuin poika oli tarkoittanut.

"En tiedä oikeastaan yhtään tähtikuviota, mutta ei sillä kai ole väliä", Takuto sanoi. "Kuvittelen omia kuvioita. Tähtiä on niin paljon, että ehkä niitä on joskus mahdotontakin erottaa toisistaan."

"Minä muistan joitakin", Mitsuki sanoi yrittäen tunnistaa jonkun tähtikuvioista. Hän oli mainitsemassa, kuinka Eichi oli niitä hänelle opettanut, mutta hillitsi itsensä viime hetkellä. He istuivat pitkään vieretysten puhumatta enää mitään.

Kun Takuto veti Mitsukin lähemmäs ja antoi hänen painaa päänsä pojan olkaa vasten, tyttö tunsi kylmyyttä. Hän kuvitteli lämmön, joka tuli jostakin muualta, jostakusta toisesta henkilöstä. Nojatessaan Takutoa vasten hän nojasi Eichiin.

Kun Takuton käsi pysyi hänen selkänsä takana, kiertyi hänen ympärilleen pitämään häntä lähellään, häntä ei pidellyt Takuto vaan Eichi. Kun Takuto varovasti käänsi Mitsukin kohtaamaan kasvonsa, tyttö halusi sulkea silmänsä. Katsellessaan sinisiä silmiä oli vaikea huijata itseään ajattelemalla niitä toisen silmiksi. Sinisyys oli niin upottavaa, että tyttö tunsi hukkuvansa katseeseen. Hän pelkäsi, että Takuto näkisi hänen lävitseen.

Kun pojan käsi kulkeutui hänen hiuksiinsa ja veti hänet lähemmäs, Mitsukille käsi oli Eichin käsi. Huulten kohdatessa suudelma oli hellä ja varovainen, jolloin tyttö maistoi suudelmassa Eichin. Epätoivoisesti Mitsuki antoi mielikuvituksen muodostaa valheen, jonka hän toivoi olevan totta. Hän vastasi varovasti suudelmaan ajattelematta totuutta. Häntä inhosi itseään tehdessään tämän Takutolle. Tuntui pahalta hyväksyä pojan hellyys, jota hän ei ansainnut, koska ei tätä täydestä sydämestään rakastanut.

Takuto oli tuonut hänet katsomaan tähtitaivasta, jonka alun perin piti olla vain hänen ja Eichin. Eichi oli se, joka oli ensimmäisenä näyttänyt hänelle yötaivaan ja kertonut hänelle sen kauneudesta. Eichi oli se, jonka kanssa hän istui tunteja puhumassa ja katselemassa tähtien tuiketta. Miten paljon hän kaipasikaan poikaa, josta oli tullut hänen ensirakkautensa, ja joka nyt oli jossakin kaukana, rajan toisella puolen, minne oli mahdotonta kurkottaa.

Mitsuki oli luvannut. Hän oli luvannut toteuttaa unelmansa, ennen kuin he seuraavan kerran tapaisivat. Tätä ajatusta tyttö oli vaalinut ja sen myötä se oli muuttunut päämääräksi. Hän toteuttaisi unelman ja tapaisi sen jälkeen Eichin. Mutta koskaan hän ei saisi maistaa näitä suudelmia tai tuntea tätä kosketusta kuin mielikuvissa. Todellisuudessa nämä huulet kuuluivat toiselle.

Takuto oli hänelle liian hellä ja kiltti. Shinigami auttoi häntä toteuttamaan hänen unelmansa ja silti Mitsukilla ei ollut mitään, mitä hän antaisi vastalahjaksi. Takuto välitti hänestä aidosti ja yritti kaikkensa hänen puolestaan. Nämä pehmeät suudelmat kertoivat rakkaudesta, niiden varovaisuus kertoi siitä, kuinka Takuto piti tytöstä huolta, jottei tämä särkyisi hänen käsissään. Se tuntui pahalta, syyttävältä.

Tyttö rukoili, ettei Eichi näkisi häntä nyt tai Takuto huomaisi hänen ajatustensa yrittävän tavoittaa toista henkilöä. Poika olisi pettynyt häneen, ehkä tämänkin inhoaisi häntä hänen heikkoutensa vuoksi. Hän turvautui Takutoon toiveenaan saada tuntea rakkautta, jota hän kaipasi aivan toiselta. Hän käytti Takutoa Eichin korvikkeena.

Kyyneleet olivat niin lähellä, että suudelmien päättyessä Mitsuki painoi päänsä Takutoa vasten ja peitti kasvonsa pojalta. Hän pyyteli mielessään anteeksi kummaltakin. Ollessaan Takuton kanssa, hän ajatteli toista.


End file.
